Thank You
by Hidden Leaf
Summary: The Titans are avoiding Raven. Will it take one reluctant Beast Boy to tell her the truth? Songfic to Simple Plan's Thank YouChapter 6 up! COMPLETE
1. The Bad Beginning

Hey, Blooper Ink. here. My third story comin' up!

It was just like any other day in Titans Tower: Raven was meditating on the roof, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their Gamestation, and Starfire and Robin were cooking breakfast. It had been 3 hours since Raven had been on the roof and she had been completely uninterrupted-that is until Beast Boy and Cyborg started to fight again.

Raven's eyes shot open and glowed a bright white. She used her powers to separate the two titans and shut them up. Unfortunately, she lost control and shattered the lights and a few mirrors. She also managed to break the glass Robin was holding.

"That's it!" Robin yelled. "That's the ninth glass this week, and we just bought those mirrors yesterday!"

"Hey, it was just an accident," Beast Boy replied defending Raven. "She didn't mean to."

"Yes, Robin, please stop the mean talking," Starfire said.

"Yeah, I mean it wasn't her fault," Cyborg added.

"I swear she breaks one more thing, just one more thing, she's outta here! She's starting to be too dangerous to keep around," Robin said to them

"But Robin, she's a titan we just kick her out," Beast Boy responded.

And with that Raven, who had heard the whole conversation, left to the sanctity of her room.

_I thought that I could always count on you_

_I thought that nothing could come between us two_

_We said as long as we would stick together_

_We'd be alright we'd be ok_

_But I was stupid and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again_

Just so you know I don't hate Robin, it was just the only way to push the plot along. Pleez R&R!


	2. The Vote

Hi! I'm baaaack!

Raven sat in her room and started to think. _What did I do to deserve this? Why does Robin hate me? Maybe if I can show him I have my powers under control, he'll let me stay. I just hope the others will stay on my side._

She suddenly lost her train of thought when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she asked quietly in fear of it being Robin. It was Beast Boy.

"You ok Rae? You've been, well, quieter and I was wondering if-"

"No thanks, really. I just need to be alone."

"Well if you need anything, I'm here."

Raven didn't respond

When Beast Boy turned to leave, he thought heard Raven crying. _Is that Raven? Crying? No way. Raven would never cry, not even in her room._

He had no idea how wrong he was.

As Beast Boy made his way to the living room to play his Mega Monkeys 4, he was confronted by Robin and the others.

"Did you tell her yet?" asked Robin sternly.

"Uh, not exactly," Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy, I'm starting to think that you're emotionally involved."

"What's 'emotionally involved'?"

"It means you like Raven," Cyborg explained.

"I don't like Raven, but this is still wrong."

"Fine, we'll vote," Robin suggested. "Who thinks Raven has to go?"

Cyborg hesitantly raised his hand. _Sorry Rae._

Then Starfire said "OH how I wish voting were not so difficult!" She too raised her hand.

"No, no, no!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Majority rules Beast Boy," Robin said.

"But what if she-" Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Starfire asked

"I just thought I heard something."

He had heard Raven eaves dropping on them-again.

_So Thank you for showing me_

_That best friends cannot be trusted_

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Your friendship, the good times we had_

_You can have them back_


	3. The Rough Talk

I back

I forgot my disclaimer for the past 2 chapters: I don't own the titans-yet :evil laugh:

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I wonder why it always has to hurt_

_For every lesson that I have to learn_

_I won't forget what you did to me_

_How you showed me things _

_I wish I'd never seen_

Raven sat in her room and began to cry. Then she remembered Beast Boy.

_Beast Boy. _

"Beast Boy. When this is over-" Raven mumbled but didn't finish.

Her door slid open to reveal a depressed Beast Boy.

"Raven, we need to talk. It's about you're being a titan," Beast Boy began. By the look on Raven's face he could tell she already knew. "Rae, I don't want you to leave."

"Why does he hate me?" asked Raven.

"Who?"

"Robin. Why does he hate me?"

"Robin doesn't hate you he just-" Beast Boy searched for a word.

Raven looked at him with big violet eyes

"Ok, he does hate you, but that's not the point. Maybe I can help you control your powers. I could, like meditate with you everyday or something."

"Thanks, but no. If something were to go wrong and you got hurt, Robin-"

"I'll deal with Robin; you just get your powers in check."

"BEAST BOY!" yelled Robin "We need you in here NOW!"

Robin found Beast Boy in Raven's room and glared at them both. Raven couldn't meet his eyes. Robin motioned for him to come. Beast Boy slipped something to Raven a left.

It was a box with a letter.

_Hey, Raven,_

_I know I'm late, but happy birthday. You'd better appreciate my gift, 'cause now I'm officially broke. _

_Boy Beast Beast Boy_

She didn't even realize he knew (A/N: this is before Birthmark). In the box was a necklace with a small blue Raven on it.

She started to cry and a mirror broke, but she didn't care. Beast Boy would always be her friend and that was all she knew.


	4. More Anger, Less Breathing

I'm back!

Raven: That's getting old.

Me: Oh well. On with the story!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_But I was stupid and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again_

Raven began to cry again, but not tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. She became furious and shook the room. She calmed down and considered Beast Boy's offer. _No, he'd just get in the way. But it may be the only way to get Raven's powers under control. Besides, Beast Boy knows the risks he's taking, especially if Robin finds out. _Raven continued to argue with herself in the third person. She eventually heard Robin call everybody but her again she didn't even bother to spy. While they were talking Raven decided to gat something to eat.

"NO! And that's final! I want her gone by Friday!" (It was Tuesday) Robin yelled.

Cyborg was about to defend Raven when she walked into the kitchen trying as hard as she could to ignore them. Robin still talked about her never mentioning her name.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should give her another chance," Cyborg said

"NO! She's half demon for crying out loud!" Robin responded.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg knew he had just given away their subject's identity. Raven, not able to take any more verbal abuse, broke a glass with her powers.

Robin, still fuming, said, "See?" He pointed a Raven. "This is why she has to go!" He blurted all this out not caring whether Raven knew or not.

Raven shook with anger. She used her powers to pin Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire to a wall. Robin looked dumbfoundingly at Raven who had grown to at least 3 times his own height. She engulfed his neck in a black aura and rose him off the ground choking him slightly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't choke you right now!" Raven muttered.

"You… are" Robin managed to utter.

"Rae, stop! This won't solve anything," Cyborg said still pinned on the wall.

"Yes, it will. It'll make me feel a whole lot better!" Raven screamed.

Beast Boy began "Raven. Don't. I know I can barely stand to see you leave the titans, but I'll never be able be able to have you leave to go to jail for murder!"

He changed into a T-Rex to break out of the aura. He turned into a bear to break Raven's concentration and pin her on the ground.

Robin dropped to his knees breathing harshly. Starfire broke free and helped Robin to his feet.

"Beast Boy! Get off!" raven yelled

"Not if you're going to hurt people!" he replied

Raven managed to kick him off and get on her feet, her sight set on Robin. Cyborg grabbed her arms from behind. Raven, not able to break free from the mechanical teen's grip, stopped struggling. Raven hung her head in defeat and teleported into the city away from the titans.

Beast Boy watched her go. _Raven._


	5. Relieved of Duty

Me: I'm ba-

Raven: Shut up

Me: Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own TT yet

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried after her, but it was too late. She was gone. "Raven."

Beast Boy turned and pointed at Robin. "This is your fault!"

Robin, barely able to stand, said, "I don't care. She's gone. I did my job."

"Your job! Your _job _was to lead and keep the team together."

"As far as I'm concerned, you can both-"

Starfire punched him the stomach and knocked him out. "Robin, you are my friend, but Raven is my friend also, and you are hurting her."

"Come on. I think I know where Raven is," Beast Boy said leading the team.

As Starfire was about to leave she decided to tie Robin up first.

The titans, minus Robin, followed Beast Boy to an abandoned warehouse.

"Isn't this the place where Robin said he met Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered. They found a group of kids, mostly Goths, hanging out around it.

Beast Boy shyly asked, "Any of you know a girl named Raven?"

They all quickly pointed to the far corner of the warehouse. Sure enough, there was Raven sitting as though waiting for a savior.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up to see who the source of noise was. She immediately looked away.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to take you back to the tower," Cyborg said.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Raven, you are our friend," Starfire answered

"And that won't change," Beast Boy added. He held out his hand for Raven who gladly took it.

The titans got back to the tower in time to stop Robin from escaping.

Cyborg said to Robin, "Robin. The Teen Titans of Jump City are officially relieving you of your duties as leader."

"Y-You can't do that! Y-You need the mayor's signature!" Robin exclaimed.

"We stopped by the mayor and he signed your papers."

The titans turned Robin over to the Justice League to decide what should be done with him. Of course he could never look Batman in the eyes again.

* * *

Me: Big twist!

Raven: Lucky you

Me: Shut up


	6. Less Robin, More Raven

ME: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Raven: Idiot :smacks me:

ME::rubs sore face: well then! On with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

With Robin gone and Raven still a Titan, Beast Boy was happy. He just needed to tell Raven something….

Beast Boy entered the living room and saw Raven meditating. He loved to watch her meditate. He now knew to never take her for granted. Raven heard Beast Boy and turned around.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I, um, I'm, uh, glad you're here to stay," Beast Boy barely managed to utter.

Raven blushed and smiled at this. Blushed! _And_ smiled! Raven walked up to him and kissed him. Beast Boy was shocked, but smiled. Unfortunately he also began turning into various animals and jumped around the room shouting.

Raven watched this with amusement. Cyborg and Starfire walked in talking about finding another titan. Cyborg watched as Beast Boy bounced off the walls (literally) and saw Raven still smiling. He smirked. HE eventually stopped Beast Boy.

"She kiss you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Beast Boy couldn't contain his excitement and bounced from wall to wall once again.

"Then, good for you."

THE END!

I need constructive criticism not flames


End file.
